Kisses in the Dark
by cessy1713
Summary: She had always believed the greatest evil had been war, then again, it wasn't the first time she was ever wrong. Re-written story. OC's involved.
1. Update(please read)

Hey guys,

Lately, I've been trying to continue 'Kisses in the Dark' but it seems that I've dug myself into a hole (that's what happens when you write a story with no prior planning). So, I've decided that I'll re-write the story(this time I did plan the new KitD story) It'll still have somewhat of the old plot and also new surprises. It'll be better written and with less grammar mistakes! I'll have the first chapter up on Nov 2nd. Sorry to any of you guys that have been waiting for the new chapter, I just can't seem to find a good way to continue the story without winding you all in confusing circles. Hope you guys will check out the new story. Here's a sneak preview:

* * *

><p>She drawled out a slow and a shaky breath, her energon pounding against her audio reception a heavy lump in her tanks. How had she let this happen? Her knees were brought up to her chest an angry growl ripping into the stuffy darkness. A shadow moved from the corner of her eye but she didn't move, didn't react. A knotting snake of anger coiled up in her stomach its venom spewing out of her mouth.<p>

"I hate you," But did she really? One would think so her voice was calm, poised, perfected. All she had been taught was finally being put to the test, back straight, head high, serene face. The proper way of greeting ones enemy- no fear, fear is the weakness which thus corrupts a mind. She didn't move even though every fiber in her being wanted her to scream, to fight, and to destroy the owner of the hand which gripped her shoulder. The blue pool of energon moved around her as the other person shifted their weight. Her gaze would not lift from the body on the floor, a replica of her own, as if she had been staring into a mirror. Only this wasn't a reflection, the dead and void and grey body was longer, more agile, beautiful in her own intoxicating way. The room was quiet for a moment before she finally turned her hate filled gaze upwards towards a silver glowering face.

"Tragic," his words were sarcastic making her shoulders tremble with an anger she had never experienced. "The world goes on; it will not have pity on the sparkling femme who lost her mother. Get up."

She growled her little fists balling up but she did not move. Instead he moved away unfazed by the off-lined body swimming in a pool of their own energon in the middle of his throne room. Their backs faced each other as the space between them grew with each step of his; her lower jaw trembling, a swarm of words crowding her mind. Words she desired to spat at him, to cleanse her of the bottled up resentment against the silver mech with the crimson optics. Finally her mouth exploded, a volcano of exasperation spewing out.

"The world might not have pity for me but you should." Her words trailed off before she could speak any further. _Why couldn't she be loved?_ The clicking footsteps of the mech paused.

"Why should I waste such petty emotion on an expendable child?"

"Because you're my dad," her voice was soft spoken in a broken whisper.

"I am not your father I refuse to accept such an incompetent child could be breed from my celestial spark. You will not be viewed as my daughter." he growled his words laced with heavy hurt. Her spark dropped the answer to her unspoken question answered.

* * *

><p>EDIT: 10-31-12 Oh and for anyone that is wondering the story will keep the same name. If anyone has any other questions just leave a review or PM me. Have a Happy Halloween everyone! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC's and the plot. All other canon characters belong to Hasbro and Transformers.

Also for any of you who don't know, this is the new re-write of an old story. My characters, Shadowblur, Lightningfall, Thunderdust, Vipersting, and Darkblood are being used again. Some of the old plot will reoccur but not all of it. Thank you all who were following the Old "Kisses in the dark" and are now following this new rewrite and I hope you guys like the newer version, I already do :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Flight<p>

She drawled out a slow and a shaky breath, her energon pounding against her audio reception a heavy lump in her tanks. How had she let this happen? Her knees were brought up to her chest an angry growl ripping into the stuffy darkness. A shadow moved from the corner of her eye but she didn't move, didn't react. A knotting snake of anger coiled up in her stomach its venom spewing out of her mouth.

"I hate you," But did she really? One would think so her voice was calm, poised, perfected. All she had been taught was finally being put to the test, back straight, head high, serene face. The proper way of greeting ones enemy- no fear, fear is the weakness which thus corrupts a mind. She didn't move even though every fiber in her being wanted her to scream, to fight, and to destroy the owner of the hand which gripped her shoulder. The blue pool of energon moved around her as the other person shifted their weight. Her gaze would not lift from the body on the floor, a replica of her own, as if she had been staring into a mirror. Only this wasn't a reflection, the dead and void and grey body was longer, more agile, beautiful in her own intoxicating way. The room was quiet for a moment before she finally turned her hate filled gaze upwards towards a silver glowering face.

"Tragic," his words were sarcastic making her shoulders tremble with an anger she had never experienced. "The world goes on; it will not have pity on the sparkling femme who lost her mother. Get up."

She growled her little fists balling up but she did not move. Instead he moved away unfazed by the off-lined body swimming in a pool of their own energon in the middle of his throne room. Their backs faced each other as the space between them grew with each step of his; her lower jaw trembling, a swarm of words crowding her mind. Words she desired to spat at him, to cleanse her of the bottled up resentment against the silver mech with the crimson optics. Finally her mouth exploded, a volcano of exasperation spewing out.

"The world might not have pity for me but you should." Her words trailed off before she could speak any further. Why couldn't she be loved? The clicking footsteps of the mech paused.

"Why should I waste such petty emotion on an expendable child?"

"Because you're my dad," her voice was soft spoken in a broken whisper.

"I am not your father I refuse to accept such an incompetent child could be breed from my celestial spark. You will not be viewed as my daughter." he growled his words laced with heavy hurt. Her spark dropped the answer to her unspoken question answered. Her shoulders refused to drop to let any sort of hurt be shown to him- it was a weakness in his eyes. A weakness she couldn't risk, she was already viewed as expendable. Her chest coiled up as she sucked in a shaky breath of unneeded air. His footsteps rang in her ears as he walked away, she did not move, the _swoosh_ of the door opening and closing finally broke her free from her trance. She took a long last look at the femme, for this would be the last she would see the face of her mother- the femme who loved a monster. Her spark seemed to have shriveled up in her chest dropping and shattering against the hard steeled floor. Her little spark grew cold as she continued to stare, she stared until her whole body stung with pain; the pain of a motherless child. She turned away, acid like liquid running down her face as her arm feverishly wiped her tears away.

With a strangled howl of pain her body went spiraling across her mother's chest her small claws digging into the cold metal of the older femme. Her spark shattered, her small body shaking with pain far greater than she had ever experienced, a pain no one would be able to relieve her of. Her wrist tingled suddenly as small shockwaves of electricity coursed through her body her energon running cold as the large lump in her throat hardened only to drop into the pit of her stomach settling harshly against her. Bitterness went sliding down her throat making her mouth burn, the darker part of her processor laughed bringing alive the caged sadism within the youngling. Her innocence was cracked, beaten away with flashes of memories that warped her ignorant soul. This new part it scared her with a fright that settled right into her soul, it rode every inch of her body. The darkness laughed again as it ruptured her innocent mind dragging it into the cage of where the darkness had manifested. With a final shove, the new side took center stage and handled with ease. Her body surrendered letting the new, unexplored side of her take charge- her jaw clenched as she rose. Her mother's blue energon smeared across her chest and face like war paint, her back was straight her azure eyes cold and untouched the making of a warrior had been set in place. No one would hurt her again. She stared hard and long into the reflecting energon and looked at her reflection-the new her- and without a word she stood her legs wobbling around like Jello before she leaned down and kissed her mothers cheek in a last goodbye.

She screamed her body sitting up as if it had been electrocuted, her spark pounded against the inside its casing like drums being pounded on for a death march. Her arms wrapped around her knees as she brought them to her chest- her gaze flickered across the room until it settled on the closed window.

"Window open." She called out into the dark; the thin metal which had been blocking the window came away letting her gaze out into the vast star adorned space in which her ship floating in. She let her body relax as she silently pushed away the memories which made up her nightmares. With a final twist she mentally locked them away until they re-escaped and came to haunt her. Sighing, she twisted her body to touch the silver tablet which rested on top her stand. Her fingers barely grazed against the screen as it turned on projecting a green lit screen into the air. Her hand picked up the lighted screen away from the tablet and into her lap. Her fingers touched the small circled on the screen bringing up her messages. Inside of it the un-viewed message popped up automatically.

_Early physical with Red Alert_

_Don't skip, I'll find you._

_Smokescreen._

_P.S. Team meeting with Prowl in 6 breems._

She scoffed but couldn't stop the small smile to stretch across her face. With a flick of her wrist she grabbed the screen and threw it back into the tablet as it automatically turned off. With a wince she got out of her berth getting ready to face her check up with Red. It wasn't so much that he wasn't a good physician- because he was- but it was the _special_ tendencies that he had that sometimes irked her. It only took a small little scratch and it sent the mech into a paranoid state and he'd start ranting and raving about a decepticon planting a virus through the scratch and blah, blah, blah, get where she was getting at? Her hand swiped over the door lock opening the door, with a final sigh she ventured on her way towards the medical room.

Fidgeting in her seat, she sat uncomfortably in her seat her door wings making it uncomfortable to sit still in peace.

"Do you want to trade?" lifting her gaze upwards she made contact with the red mech beside her.

"It would be much appreciated so yes, please, Blaster" she muttered her gaze dropping a little. The mech smirked as he stood his hand pulled on one of her helm horns.

"Anytime, Shadowblur." She smiled.

Sitting in the new chair she didn't have to worry about her door wings cutting into the backrest. Prowl entered the room his gaze unwavering from a data-pad as he slunk into his chair at the top of the table. The room went silent as Prowl looked up.

"So why so serious Prowler?" Blaster said, his signature smirk gracing his lips. With a stern look from Prowl, Blaster frowned as the room grew serious.

"The all-Spark is destroyed." Prowl said his door wings dropping.

"You can't be serious! How are we going to restore cybertron with out the all-spark!" Shadowblur exclaimed as she stood up toppling her chair over. Prowl frowned but ignored her comment as he turned from her to the data-pad in his hands with a few key strokes Optimus's voice came from the data-pad.

_"With the All-Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting..." _

With that the message ended, only to have a set of recorded coordinates follow it. Still standing, Shadowblur's gaze caught the scolding look from her sister. With a glare of her own she sat down the two femmes in a silent argument with no words being said but with expressions. A cough beside her brought them back from their little silent spat. Their gazes met with the blue and grey mech's gaze. Their expressions softened, Shadowblur nodded towards the black and green femme in apology only to receive a soft smile. All was forgiven. A warm hand made its way onto her knee squeezing it and she turned to look at the blue and grey mech his smile making the room seem brighter- the mech and femme were all she had left- she would not lose them. The exchange between the three siblings went unnoticed between the rest of the team. Her gaze went across each and everyone's face not including her siblings- Blaster, Red Alert, Smokescreen, Prowl, and finally Bluestreak. Everyone looked at Prowl as he stared at the datapad, with a tired sigh he looked up.

Smokescreen growled, his white and red detailed wings raiding upwards. "So what's going to happen now?"

Prowl was silent for a moment before looking at everyone in their optics. "If Optimus want us to go to this Earth, then we go. And if he wants us to live on that new planet then it's his command."

"Prowl you can't be serious, were just going to go to planet we have no knowledge about and pretend the all-spark and Cybertron never existed!" Smokescreen's white fist slammed against the table making Bluestreak jump. Prowl looked at him and glared his golden optics going into narrow slits, "That's not what I said; we go to Earth because that is where Optimus needs us. If he is calling for his troops then we go."

"Prowl," Bluestreak began his voice soft, "And- and when we go get to earth and them what? What about all this fighting we've done, it'll be for nothing without the all-spark, Cybertron it'll be left forgotten- Iacon, Kaon," his voice dropping into a whisper, "Praxian."

Prowl sat up rigidly his jaw clenching, "I don't know."

The room went silent before Lightningfall spoke up, "When do we leave?"

Shadowblur glanced at her sister before voicing her own concerns, "How many of us are planet side on this Earth."

Prowl looked at the twins, "We leave in 3 breems well get there a in a few cycles by my calculations if we go at a reasonable pace without any obstacles. Earth is in the next solar system." Prowl glanced down at his data-pad, "Prime's team is there but that is all I know, by the time we get there I'm sure another team will be there already."

"And the con's?" Blaster asked, warily eyeing red Alert for any outburst he might have at the name of their enemies.

"Unknown number, but not many, I'm sure."

The room went silent once more as they all took in the gathered information.

"Meeting dismissed." Prowl got up his worn data-pad in hand as he walked out of the room. The occupants in the room filed out shortly after their team commander, leaving to prepare for their long flight through space.

* * *

><p>AN: I apparently don't know my numbers, I said in my update that this chapter was supposed to be up on the 2nd but silly me thought I put the fourth as originally planned :p so much for school, right? Those who read the original, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Please Review it'll make my day better :)


	3. Chapter 2

hapter 2: Destination

* * *

><p>The empty halls of the small ship seemed eerie; all life seemed to have abandoned the open corridors and instead checked themselves in for the night for a recharge. The soft patters of foot falls through the deserted halls seemed to thunder loudly as Shadowblur walked through the halls, her door wings sagged against her back weary from a long session of monitor duty. It had not been fun- her aft was sore from sitting in that hard and uncomfortable chair. When you're in space you don't have a lot of monitoring to do- it could take weeks or months before you even remotely see another ship or a docking station. Grumbling a series of choice words she took in a breather. All her negative feelings washed away as she stood before the door leading to one of her favorite mech's room. The back of her knuckles tapped against the door just hard enough to make a faint but solid tapping on the door's surface as she tilted her head to hear any sign if perhaps the occupant of the room was inside.<p>

Satisfied when the door suddenly gave a low hiss and began to retreat she stared at the grey mech. His chest plate was flat with white lines coming down them, his broad shoulders and just as thick waist was adorned with red stripes which clashed nicely on his grey body. A smile crept onto her lips as she stared right into a pair of deep sky blue optics.

"You busy Blue?" She asked, her eyes looked behind his shoulder and into his room. A few data pads laid scattered on his berth where he no doubt had been working.

Flashing her a warm smile, he stepped aside and gestured for her to come inside.

"No actually I was just finishing a few data-pads for Prowl. He needs them done before we leave for Earth tomorrow and I was thinking maybe-"

She politely cut him off, knowing full well if allowed, he would continue on and on. "Don't worry I just got off monitor duty, he has us all on double time, he really wants to leave."

He smiled, "I was doing it again, huh?"

Gently pulling on the edge of his lowered doorwings- an affectionate gesture for Praxians she smiled at him. "It's fine."

She did love hearing his voice, she really did and normally wouldn't mind if he wanted to talk until his face plate fell off but not today, today she just wanted to enjoy his company in silence.

Sitting on the edge of his berth, she turned around and picked up one of his discarded tablet's. Raising an optic ridge she glanced up towards Bluestreak.

"I never knew Smokescreen was bonded to someone?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head. "He is but he isn't."

She laughed her eyes intent on the screen in front of her "Explain."

"In Praxian we had arranged marriages, the family of the mech would choose a femme and alert the family of the femme and the council would also have to agree that it was a good match." He sat down beside her. "Smokescftreen, well our parental units went through all that for him, and the council, well gave the okay so legally he is married but not physically."

She looked at him quizzically, "go on."no

"He never bonded with the femme because the war finally broke out. But legally it says he is bonded to her."

"That's stupid, why should someone bond to someone if they don't have any feelings for them."

"To ensure the next generations were in a sense perfect, it's always been that way."

She stayed quiet before she looked at him, "I'm part Praxian, if the war hadn't broken out would I have been..." She trailed off knowing that he would know what she meant. His soft nod answered her question.

"You know were not the only ones who do that too, the seekers do it too. If you look up Thundercracker's and Starscream's file they're both legally bonded to some femmes. I believe so is Dirge. Praxians are related to seekers you know." He smirked tugging on her door wing.

"And Prowl?" She asked.

"He got lucky I guess, the council misplaced his documents." Bluestreak shrugged taking the datapad from her hands, "and any ways, you're not supposed to look at that stuff it's confidential."

"Well it won't leave my lip plating." She smiled nudging him playfully. She felt relaxed with his company, he was like another brother in a way- but the same could be said about the rest of the team. She had grown fond of them- down to their oddest traits and to their quirkiest behaviors. The clashing of personalities on this ship would leave any one feeling humbled- it was a little family in a way.

With a heavy sigh she leaned back onto the bed and stared at his ceiling content to be able to enjoy this quiet moment.

"I wonder what's so special about this Earth?" Bluestreak mused out loud his attention centered on a datapad.

"Hmm, well it's probably filled with plants."

"Looking at the information Prowl gave us- it sound a lot like X-terrya."

"The one with the metal eating plants and acid water?"

"Yea that one," Bluestreak smiled at the horrified face she made before she too smiled, he had such a contagious cheeriness sometimes that she couldn't help but smile.

The duo went silent again savoring each others company.

"It'll be nice to see my uncle again," she said out loud causing her companion to look up from the screen at her.

"Yea, maybe Hot Rod will be there or at least the twins."

"The twins?" She fiddled with a piece of broken metal from him berth before playfully flicking it at him.

"Yes the twins, or as Ratchet likes to call them, the pit spawned fraggers." He smiled cheerily, a new glint glowing in his eyes.

"Hmm," she glanced at him skeptically as he put empathizes on the word 'the', "Sounds nice." She replied sarcastically. He frowned at her before looking at his datapad.

"I'm sure you'd like them." He said.

"Maybe." Uninterested in hearing about these twins she patted his knee and sighed. "Imma go, you know how Red gets when he finds out when someone wandering around when everyone is recharging."

He smirked remembering those of so fond moments, his attention was still on the screen and he hadn't noticed she had scooted closer.

"Goodnight Blue," she smiled giving him a short peck on the cheek as she had always done, the kind of that would always send flutters in his tanks and warmth into his spark. She pulled away and pulled on his wings once more before walking out of the room. He stayed still not wanting to move just yet, he could still feel her lips on his cheek plating. A goofy smile spread across his face as his digits softly touched his cheek his content and boyish attitude suddenly dropped away as he frowned and glared at the datapad blaming it for things it had no relation to doing. He sighed no longer interested in doing his assigned work his shoulders sagged down to match his deflated mood. The lights dimmed down automatically leaving him staring at the ceiling. She would never feel that way towards him, Shadowblur looked at everyone here in a brotherly fashion- he by all means was no exception. He growled turning onto his side blocking out all thoughts he dimmed his optics and let himself feel nothing but her still lingering kiss.

"I believe I win, yet again." Smokescreen's smug voice rang through the room as his arms swooped out to gather the stack of playing chips in the middle of the table. Blaster grumbling flicked a chip at the grey Autobot. Quirking an optic ridge and flashing a coy smile in a manner which only Smokescreen could pull off he held up a thin disk between his digits and with a graceful flick of his wrist more disks spread out between the rest of his digits.

"Best two out of three?" Frowning, Blaster pushed away from the table.

"No." He answered sternly.

"What's the matter? Did losing to me for the zillionth time finally do you in?" Smokescreen cackled delighted to hear the clinking of chips as he threw them into the air above him. "I am the king!" A small smirk appeared on Blaster's face as a chip landed on his shoulder strut.

"That title doesn't suit you, try maybe a fool." Pausing from his laughter, Smokescreen glared at the red bot in front of him.

"I'll show you a fool," he growled ready to lunge at him from across the table.

"Ah ah ah," Blaster teased, "Prowl has a strict no fighting with each other rule. You lay a servo on me and straight to the lower deck you go, my gambling friend." A cheeky smile spread on the music box's face as he watched the other mech make a face.

"I also have a no gambling rule." Prowl said, startling the pair of mech's as they stared at the smaller Praxian before glaring at one another.

"I thought you said Prowl wouldn't leave his office today."

"No, that was your job to make sure he didn't leave his office."

"Prowl is right here." Sarcastically the black and white Praxian quieted them down. "Were reaching our destination and Red-Alert wants all of us in the stasis pods; all of us."

Smokescreen leaned back peering down his nose to the other mechs, "We're not crashing and were not that far away, there's no need to use the stasis pods, Prowl."

Sighing, Prowl checked his battered data-pad briefly before turning on his heel his door wings stiffly raised. "You know how he is, now go, that's an order."

"Optimus! Do you mind telling me why your troops are costing the government so much money in damages?"

Ironhide huffed, his hand gently buffing his large weapon, his dark and pointed head shaking in disgust. The human insec- pardon him- agent Galloway was fuming, his insignificant and puny finger pointed at Optimus, "Don't you have any control over the zoo you supposedly run here. This isn't a day-care, Prime!"

Optimus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose his face eerily calm- but hey he was Optimus Prime, no other explanation was needed.

"Agent Galloway, pardon my troops but we are gracious of your government and how your people has treated us with welcome arms, we mean no disrespect but we sometimes have to take...whatever necessary path to ensure your planet's safety."

Galloway huffed his lips turning into a particularly nasty snarl as he continued to fume. His hand held out a rather used clipboard with a stack of papers on it.

"Just look at those numbers- all the damage your robots cause fighting the Decepticons and don't get me started on how those two," his finger venomously swerved to point to a pair of mechs leaning against the wall snickers on their faces. "Always seem to break every traffic law every created!"

One of the pair snorted, his golden body glistened where ever the sun seemed to peek through the building's windows and touch his recently polished armor. His brother, silver and beautifully glistening as well only smirked as they nonchalantly listened to the ranting man.

"Optimus!" A voice yelled a young man about the age of 30 came trotting in his cheek bones prominent and black hair slicked back. Glancing at Galloway, Optimus crouched down on one knee as the man handed him a small tablet.

"Incoming friendly in the northern hemisphere. Their destined to crash in a few hours. Ratchet already confirmed the energy reading of the ship to be Autobot."

Nodding, Optimus zoomed his optics to see what was written on the paper handed to him. After a moment he asked, "Do we know the designation of the vessel and how many occupants?"

"Yes, Ratchet cleared that too. It's the Excavate, he's unsure how many are on board but he was sure your second in command is on that craft."

"Prowl?"

"He gave me no names just what I already told you, sir."

Galloway huffed angrier than before, "Great just great even more expenses." He turned on his heel and stomped out his knuckles white and his cheeks flushed.

The golden mech growled as his brother rolled his optics at hearing that dreaded name.

"My fun was getting started and now Prowlers coming and he's going to ruin all my plans."

"Sideswipe," Ironhide growled effectively shutting up the silver red front liner. "I believe you have boxes to move and equipment to count."

The two brothers- twins really- just stood there un-moving until Ironhide got up growling at the troublesome duo.

"Well what are you two glitches waiting for, a written invitation? Get to it!" The twins skittered away; a wise choice for both of them. Plopping down the old bot grumbled as Prime let the corner of his mouth twitch before looking back down at the man at his feet.

"Thank you, Eddison. You're dismissed." The prime said kindly as the soldier smiled and saluted before jogging away.

"Ironhide, gather a small troop and report back to me after you're finished. I have an important matter to see at the moment." Ironhide nodded catching on to the unsaid words but rather the implied message his leader was trying to get across.

"He'll be relieved." He said gruffly but underneath his chest tightened a bit in a loving way only a true friend would understand. Optimus nodded once before hearing the fading footsteps of his fellow companion.

"If he remembers." Optimus whispered lowly to himself before sighing and going on his way.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm a terrible person; but you already knew that. Jeez what was the last time I updated either of my stories- oh you know a couple months. But please don't shoot me, at least not yet! I haven't updated because I have been going supreme mega hardcore at school; and I am now a Junior and will graduating my junior year with my advanced diploma J so that's why I haven't been around this site but now that it is summer all that should change.


End file.
